King and Queen of the Seas
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: AU Fic set in WW2 where the ships of the IJN are the girls and the ships of the USN are the guys. Eager to start his career in the Pacific Theater, Missouri embarks to sink the most powerful warship ever launched. However, when they finally cross paths, he will soon realize that she wasn't exactly the super dreadnaught he imagined she would be.


March 1945

Finally get to participate in the Pacific Theater! Sitting around stateside is not as fun as it may seem. At last some real action! This is what I was built for. Full on long range naval combat, and my opponent, the Imperial Japanese Navy, has just the worthy opponent! Nevermind Nagato, Fusou, Kongou, no, my my opponent, the one I was destined to duel, to sink, is Yamato.

She is the most powerful warship to sail the seas. Yamato-san carries the largest cannons of all the battleships. My guns are slightly smaller at sixteen inches with slightly less range, but never the less, I'm am the most able to duel her in a match.

She's been in these waters longer, she must be a battle hardened veteran by now. I can only imagine the look of pure fear and helplessness on my fellow cruisers' and destroyers' faces as she sent them below the waves one by one. A dealer of death. She's more experienced. She's Japanese however, and I am American. With a little American fighting spirit and the assistance of God, I will avenge my fallen ship brothers and send Yamato and her treacherous weapons to the sea bed.

Although, come to think of it, I haven't actually heard of any engagements between Yamato-san and my brothers in the Pacific Fleet. Poor bastards, she probably left no survivors to report in.

There hasn't been any whereabouts as to where she was. No intel what so ever, more like she disappeared. Piecing together the pieces of what minimal record of her movements exist since departing Hawaii, I have drawn my guesses to one of two unclaimed islands, if she was here then my solo expedition under the radar of the Pacific Fleet's secretary ship, Indiana. If this island is the one, I can have Yamato beneath the waves by the end of the night. Currently I am eight hours away. If I, Missouri will go down in history books as a famous ship, let it be that I took on Yamato and sunk her single handedly.

...

The moon shone brightly against the Pacific tonight. The island was just outside my filing range. I looked at it, hoping that I wasn't just waisting my time.

With zoomed vision, I could see some subtle hints of industrial evidence. I will give it to her, the island is very well camouflaged, I was about to turn tail and sail back, but I could see some pillars resembling smoke stacks and walls. No sign of Yamato though.

After an hour of sitting and waiting I decided to go take a closer look.

There was a girl, not to far from me. Red skirt, white shirt, and really massive cannons. She had a menacing appearance, yet was so tranquil. She even had a kind and gentle smile across her face.

"Identify yourself!"

"Konbanwa, I am Yamato."

I turned all my 16inch guns on my rigging towards her, and was about to say a final phrase to her, but she held her arms up and cowered behind them.

What was this? She has the most massive weapons on the waves! She could sink me right now if she wanted to, or at least she could try.

"Why the show of force? What have I done to you? Why?"

"What are you doing?! You have your guns! Come on let's duel! This is what has to be done right? This is war!"

I fired a salvo at her as a warning. Only one shell managed to strike incidentally, and harmlessly bounced to the side and detonated in the water, dinging her belt armor.

Yamato felt the pain, but didn't counter attack. Instead she came to me, and clasped my arm.

"Please. Please stop. That hurt."

I shrugged and lowered my primary batteries, rolling my eyes.

"You are supposed to fiercely fight back. Come on! You have the largest guns on the Pacific! Fight back!"

"Well...I would but, at all costs, I am told to avoid resorting to violence."

"Why?! You're a battleship! Firing and killing things is our nature!"

"...It's in my orders..."

"You're orders- You have never seen live combat, have you?"

"No, I have not."

"Have you ever fired your guns before?"

"Yes, but only at practice targets. And even then, I fire as minimally as possible. I have never fired at another ship before, and actually, you are the first ship I've seen in a while."

"First ship you've seen in a while- Ehh?"

"Well, there is basically no one here. The secretary ship comes around once in a blue moon, but basically I am alone here. Would you like to come inside and visit? You seem exhausted, and could use a resupply."

The amount of red flags going off in my head were immeasurable. Being invited into the enemy's port? No I can't. But she was right, I could use a resupply... She seemed hopeless enough so I should be able to take her down if she tries anything funny.

"Errr, I really shouldn't... Fine, I guess I can, but I'm staying armed."

"Well, normally I'd like it if ships remove their rigging when entering my home, but seeing as you are a US ship, I can understand your suspicion given your situation... Very well."

Yamato-san was odd. For a warship of her capability and firepower, she is unbelievably tranquil. How will this go down? What was I getting into?

 **So...first KanColle story. I must confess something to whomever reads this. I've never played the game... Yeah. I've only watched the anime, so as far as everything else not mentioned in the anime, I am sailing without navigation in unfamiliar waters. So yeah... Please let me know what you think.**

 **Anyway, this is an AU, set in WW2 in the situation where the ships of the IJN are female and the ships of the USN are male. You can guess where this is going...**

 **IJN Yamato is my favorite ship IRL, and in the KanColle anime, so naturally I and to draft up a story involving her. Let me know what you think! I intend this to be a 4-6 or less chapter story. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
